


A Kiss Is A Lovely Trick (Part 3)

by ScalePhoenix14825



Series: A Kiss is a Lovely Trick [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScalePhoenix14825/pseuds/ScalePhoenix14825
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are requests for scenes I've gotten based on part 1 and 2. The requests don't have to be cannon or even follow my plot. If there's one you'd like to to write, message me and I'll eventually get around to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For anna3311234 (fanfiction)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the letter Makayla left for Crowley before she left to hunt Markus on her own.

**Chapter Forty-One: For anna3311234**

Crowley,

Please don't be mad, but I can't just let this slide. Markus needs to go down and I can't just sit by at let him go on like this. I'm sorry and know that I love you more than anyone and anything in this universe. I trust when you say you'll do anything to stop this bastard, but I can't sit idle and let him run free. As soon as I'm done with him, I'll be back home. I'm taking Rownan with me as a precautionary measure and I'll make sure we're safe. I promise. Please don't be angry with me. I love you and I'll be back as soon as possible.

Love, Makayla


	2. For Frozeninspace (fanfiction) (Part 1 of 2)

**Chapter Forty-Two (Part One): For Frozeninspace**

**Third Person POV**

Makayla woke to empty bed and groaned when she looked outside. The sun was already high and that could only mean she'd overslept. Dragging herself out of bed, she grabbed her phone and checked it. Her eyebrows knitted together when there was only one text from Crowley. Crowley never texted her. If he needed something and she wasn't around, he sent a demon to send his message.

Opening the text, a small smile formed on her lips.

_You've been working too hard lately. Go do something with yourself that isn't work. I'll see you later tonight. You should go visit the old hag. You haven't been to see her in a while and I'm sure she'd be happy to see you.-Crowley_

Makayla put her phone back on the nightstand and laid back down in bed. She didn't understand why, but she was so tired as late. This was the third time she'd over slept in the past month. She  _never_  overslept. Deciding that Crowley was right, Makayla rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom, hoping a shower would wake her up. After waking up more, Makayla came out of the bathroom and got dressed.

Deciding to skip breakfast, she quickly checked over everything before disappearing from where she was and reappeared outside her grandmother's house. She knocked twice before opening the door and walking in, grinning as she heard the all to familiar arguing of the old witch and the witty angel coming from the kitchen. "Quit plucking my feathers, damn it!" Gabriel said, rubbing her shoulder when his wing should've been.

"Don't stand so close then." Greta said, dropping said feather into pot. "She's got a point. If you weren't so close, she'd have to get feathers from somewhere else." Makayla said, making her presence know. Gabriel only shot her a bad look before sulking away and sitting at the kitchen table. "Hello, dearie." Greta greeted, putting down what she was doing in order to properly greet her granddaughter. "Hi, G.G." Makayla greeted as she hugged the older woman.

Greta pulled away and looked at her granddaughter strangely for a moment before shaking it off and heading back to whatever concoction she was brewing up. Makayla went over and sat across from Gabriel at the table. Gabriel gave her an odd look, but masked it before she could say anything. "You look tired. You okay?" he asked, leaning back in his chair. "Yeah. Just...tired." Makayla told him with a smile.

"Oh, hey, how did your little talk with the boys go?" Makayla asked Gabriel, laughing when he gave her a pained look. "It was terrible. I thought they were gonna jump me! Luckily, they didn't and they let me explain myself before giving me a lecture about how I'm not doing my part as an archangel." he told her, sounding uninterested in what the Winchesters had to say about what he did.

Makayla rolled her eyes and laughed. "Oh, they wanted me to give you this the next time I saw you." Gabriel added, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a piece of paper. "Dean wanted to know if you could translate it." he explained, handing the slip of paper to the demon. Makayla took the slip and read over it. "I should be able to once I get home. Crowley's got a couple of books that should make translating this easier." she said, folding the paper again and slipping it into her back pocket.

"All done." Greta announced, pouring a green liquid into a cork bottle before turing around to hand it to the angel. "Since when did I become a delivery boy?" he asked, taking the bottle from the witch. "Since you live in my house. Now take that to the boys and," she said, reaching into her apron to pull out a slip of paper. "Give them these instructions for it."

Gabriel scowled before disappearing from the chair he was sitting in. Makayla laughed as Greta rolled her eyes and sat down in the previously occupied chair. "How have you been, dearie?" Greta asked, slipping her apron off and placing it on the table. "I've been good. Burying myself in work as usual. I was ordered to take the day off and come visit you." Makayla said with a laugh.

Greta smiled and reached over to place a hand on the young girl's hand. "Are you sure you're alright? Something about you is off." Greta asked again, clearly concerned. Makayla was silent for a moment and thought. "Well, I've been really tired as of late, but other than that I feel fine." Makayla said, not understanding where her grandmother was headed with this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Crowley looked up surprise when he heard someone summoning him. With a sigh, he dropped the paperwork he was doing and disappeared in search of the summoner.

Crowley looked around in confusion as he stood in Greta's kitchen. "Good. You came." Greta said, walking into the kitchen and sitting down in one of the chairs. Crowley was about to say something, but Greta cut him off with a wave of her hand. "Sit." she ordered, pointing to the chair across from her. Crowley rolled his eyes, but sat down anyway, knowing that despite his true dislike of the woman, Makayla would murder him if he did anything to the old broad.

"You'd better have a good reason for dragging me away from my work, witch." Crowley said, crossing his legs and folding his hands under his chin. Greta was quiet for a moment, thinking over her words carefully before taking a deep breath. "I'm worried about Makayla. Something's wrong with her and I can't figure it out without a thorough examination. Doing so would only alarm her and I don't want that." the old witch stated.

"Well, it seems I'm not the only one who's noticed." Crowley stated, running a hand over his chin. Greta raised an eyebrow in question, causing Crowley to sigh. "That's why I told her to take the day off. She's been off for a few weeks now and...I'm worried." he told her reluctantly. Greta thought for a moment before giving the demon a light smile. "I understand. I guess all we can do now is keep an eye on her." Greta said before standing up form her chair, Crowley following suit.

"I'll send Gabriel every now and then to check on her." Greta added before leaving the kitchen. Crowley watched as the old woman left the room and, once she was gone, returned back to his office in Hell. Sitting down in his chair, he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He really hoped nothing was wrong with Makayla. It had been nearly a year since their run in with Markus and he wasn't ready to have another incident.

A knock on the door pulled the demon form his thoughts and he turned to the door. "Come." he called, watching as Trisha walked into the office tentatively. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, sir, but there's a new workload of paperwork for Mrs. Makayla and her replacement hasn't shown up." she announced, trying to look confident, but her voice betrayed her. Crowley rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Send the paperwork down to Olivia. Give her something to do. Also, locate Makayla's replacement and, when you find him, kill him. I can't afford to have slack." he said before disappearing from the office, deciding he didn't want to deal with work anymore for the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Makayla looked up from her book when she felt Crowley's presence appear in the room. "You're home early." she stated with a small smile. "Would the excuse 'I missed you' work?" he asked, sitting down on the bed next to Makayla. Makayla laughed and put her book down on the nightstand. "Sure. Why not?" she said, leaning over and placing a kiss on the older demon's lips.

"Good." he said with a grin as she pulled away. Moving back to her spot in bed, Makayla grabbed her book and opened it to where she'd stopped when Crowley showed up. Crowley only grinned and leaned back on the bed, closing his eyes for some relaxation. It had been about a week since he'd spoken with Greta, but he couldn't figure out how to check on Makayla without stressing or concerning her.

It wasn't until about an hour later that he knew how. Opening his eyes, he looked down at the woman who was curled up in his bed fast asleep.

As carefully as he could, without waking her, he leaned over and placed his hand on her forehead. His eyes flashed red and an encrypted code formed in his mind. Pulling away, he look in confusion at the woman he loved. That had never happened in all his years as a demon. Whenever he read someone's soul, it was always crystal clear. But this time, he couldn't decipher anything that he'd gotten off the younger demon.

Looking at the clock over the fireplace, he glanced at Makayla once more before disappearing from the room. He appeared in Greta's living room and looked around for the witch. "Where are you, you old hag?" he called, knowing that if Makayla were here with him, she would've smacked him upside the head for being mean. "What do you want, demon?" Greta asked moments later, walking into the living room in her robe and ready for bed. "I've examined Makayla's soul, but...there's something wrong. I can't decipher it. It's encrypted and I'm not familiar with the symbols." he told her, putting his hands in his pockets.

Greta was silent for a moment before nodding and going over to the round table in the room, picking up a notepad and handing it to the demon. "Use this and write them down. I'll see what I can do to decipher them." she explained. Crowley took the notepad and slipped it into the inside of his coat and then Greta left the room, not bothering to say goodbye. Crowley rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath before heading home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Crowley spent the next few days trying to write down what he'd gotten from Makayla's soul and seemed like he was never going to finish. If Greta could find a way to decipher what he'd found, then it was worth the hassle. He finished writing down all the symbols that he'd gotten three days after his last visit to the old witch. Leaning back in his chair, he looked at the now filled page of odd symbols he'd never seen before.

Crowley sighed to himself and disappeared from his office and reappeared in Greta's kitchen. "About time you showed up again." Greta commented, not looking up from the parchment she was working on. Crowley reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the notepad, sliding it to the witch. "Should we be doing this behind Makayla's back?" he asked, looking at the notepad as she picked it up.

"Don't tell me you're worried she'll be upset with you." Greta grinned, running her hand over the writing. Crowley only scoffed and leaned back in his chair.

Greta stood up abruptly, clutching the paper in her hands. "Wait here." she ordered before rushing towards the living room. Crowley stayed where he was and listened to the witch rummage around in the living room. He could hear her talking to herself, but from where he was, he couldn't hear anything. Greta rushed back into the room and her face was whiter than snow. Crowley sat up and was about to stand up to help her when she sat down in the chair she'd been sitting in moments before.

Greta set an old book on the table and the notepad along with it and leaned back in her chair, sighing in a way that confused Crowley. Greta was silent for a while and Crowley was becoming restless. He wanted, needed, to know what the old witch had found out about Makayla's soul. "Well," he said impatiently. "What did you find?"

Greta looked to the demon and sighed picking up the notepad. "I-I don't know how to say this." she said quietly, her voice a little rasped. Crowley could feel himself start to panic, but knew he needed to keep himself calm. "What?" he asked again, this time more forcefully. Greta took a deep breath and looked up at the demon sitting across from her. "The reason you couldn't read Makayla's soul is because she's pregnant. Because Makayla is still physically human, the baby is half demon and half human. Her soul's been encrypted to keep the baby safe from other demons." Greta explained solemnly.


	3. For Frozeninspace (fanfiction) (Part 2 of 2)

**Chapter Forty-Three (Part Two): For Frozeninspace**

**Third Person POV**

Crowley was stunned into silence as he just sat there and stared at the witch. Greta raised an eyebrow at the demon. "I tell you your wife is pregnant with the cambion and you've got nothing to say." she said, her voice slightly angry. Crowley let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding and then he was gone. Greta slumped back in her chair and ran a tired hand down her face. "This is going to be interesting to say the least." she said to herself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Crowley appeared in his study and looked around, knowing the demon in question was around somewhere. His eyes landed on the curled up ball in the window seat with an open book sprawled in her lap. Crowley walked over and kneeled down, removing and closing the book before brushing a few strands of hair from her face and then cupping her cheek while rubbing his thumb over her cheekbone. Makayla stirred in sleep, pushed further into his hand.

"What's wrong?" she mumbled, letting him know she was somewhat awake. Crowley took in her half-asleep form before answering. "Nothing, love." he told her, smiling. "Nothing at all." he added, leaning forward to kiss her on the forehead. Makayla made a content noise in the back of her throat and she fell back to sleep. Crowley smiled and tucked his arms under her legs and shoulders before picking her up and carrying her to their bedroom. After he laid her in bed, her left the room and headed back to his study.

Sitting down in his chair, he sighed. He needed a plan. There were going to be many unhappy demons after they found out there was going to be a cambion. Not to mention the cambion born of the King and Queen of Hell. That would just make things more difficult. He also couldn't just  _tell_  Makayla that she was pregnant. That would let her know he'd been going behind her back and he knew all too well that she would not be happy with him for it. She would have to discover it on her own.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Makayla woke up and groggily opened her eyes. She sat up abruptly when she found herself in the bedroom and not in the study. She quickly laid back down when she became extremely nauseous. Squeezing her eyes shut, she laid there as still as possible and hopped it would wash over. She heard the door open, but refused to open her eyes, knowing if she did, she'd start to feel sick again.

She felt the bed dip slightly and then a cool washcloth being placed on her forehead. "I think I have the flue." Makayla sighed, leaning into the washcloth. She heard a deep chuckle and she couldn't help but smile. Slowly opening her eyes, she looked up at the demon. "What makes you think that, darling?" he asked, flipping the washcloth over to the cooler side. Makayla closed her eyes and relaxed into the bed. "I feel terrible. Can demons even get sick?" she asked, looking up at him in question. Crowley chuckled and removed the washcloth, brushing some hair off her forehead.

"You forget, love, you're not a proper demon. Anything's possible." he told her, kissing her on the forehead. "Well, if you  _are_  sick, I'm going to have to insist you stay in bed." Crowley told her, his voice a little off. Makayla nodded and smiled up at him. Crowley smiled back and got up from the bed. "I've got paperwork that needs to be sorted and looked over, but if you need anything, call. I'll be here faster than you can finish my name." he told her with a smile.

"I know you will." Makayla laughed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Crowley left the room, Makayla sighed and dropped onto the bed. After moments of staring at the ceiling, she sat up and leaned over to open the drawer on her nightstand. Pulling out her laptop, she logged on and opened her web browser. She wanted to know what she had and if she was right about it being the flu. Deciding to type in all her symptoms into the search engine, she started listing: headache, nausea, lower back pain, and fatigue.

Her heartbeat sped up when she saw all the top search results: pregnancy. Tentatively clicking on the top result, she read the article. Everything was the same except the morning sickness. Even the tender breasts was accurate after Makayla read it and realized she hadn't really noticed until that moment. Closing her laptop, Makayla took a deep breath. She had no idea how to take this. It wasn't that she didn't want kids, she just wasn't sure if she was ready.

Not to mention she had no idea how Crowley would react. She didn't even know if he wanted kids. She always thought demons couldn't have kids so she never brought it up. Now it was practically thrown in her face and she had no idea how to handle it. She needed to talk with someone and fast. Getting out of bed, she grabbed her jacket and went to see the only person she knew she could talk to without it getting back to Crowley until she was absolutely ready.

"Gabriel?" Makayla called as she appeared in the angel's room at her grandmother's house.

"What's up, chicken butt?" Gabriel asked, coming into the room from the hallway. "Can I talk to you?" she asked as the angel sat down on his bed. "Of course." he answered, pulling her down to sit next to him. "Is this about you being pregnant?" he asked before Makayla could get her starter out. "What? How did you know?" she asked, a little surprised and slightly angry. "Come on, Makayla. I'm an angel. If you're pregnant with a cambion, I'd know." Gabriel told her softly, giving her a comforting smile.

Makayla looked down at her hands and bit her lip. At least know she  _knew_  she was pregnant. "Okay, so now that I know for certain I  _am_  pregnant, how do I tell Crowley?" she asked, looking up at the angel. Gabriel was about to answer and then he stopped himself to think of what to say. "Um...I-I have no idea. I never thought anyone would have to tell the King of Hell he was going to be a father." he said, running his hand through his hair. "I mean it's not something you can just bring up in casual conversation."

Makayla laughed lightly and leaned against the angel. "I'm glad I'm not the only one." Gabriel laughed to and wrapped his arm around the young demon. "We'll think of something. I promise." he reassured her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Makayla appeared back in the bedroom after about an hour and a half of the two trying to figure out how Makayla could tell Crowley he was going to be a father. Makayla was still worried that he wouldn't want to be a father. She decided to push those thoughts to the back of her mind and went to find the demon in question. She didn't have to search long because she had been almost certain he was still in the study.

Opening the door, she looked inside to see the demon siting at his desk, leaning back in his chair with half a glass of Craig. Makayla smiled and walked into the room, walking over to his chair. Crowley looked at her and smiled. "Good to see you up and moving again, darling." he said, placing his glass down on the desk. "Well, I guess I've got a reason to be up and about." she said, taking the opportunity to take her unusual spot in his lap.

Crowley wrapped his arms around the younger demon once she was situated. "I'm guessing you're feeling better." he commented while Makayla laid her head on his shoulder. "Um...kinda." she said, knowing that this was going to be the beginning of a very long conversation. "Kinda?" Crowley questioned. "Well, I'm still feeling a little off, but...I think I might know what it is." she said, refusing to look up at him.

Crowley was silent for a moment before looking down at the woman in his lap. "Makayla, love, what's wrong?" he asked, his voice concerned. Makayla turned her head to the side and mumbled something into his shoulder. Makayla knew she was completely going off the track she'd planned out, but she couldn't help it. It wasn't working the way she wanted it to and there was no way she could get back on track at this point.

"Makayla, darling, you need to tell me what's going on so I know what to do." he told her softly.

"I'm pregnant." Makayla blurted out seconds after Crowley finished his sentence. Crowley was silent for a moment and Makayla groaned, burring her face in his shoulder again. "You're upset." she groaned, feeling tears well up in her eyes. Crowley shifted and took Makayla's face between his hands, wiping away the tears that escaped. "I couldn't be happier." he whispered, kissing her on the forehead before kissing her on the lips. "Really?" Makayla asked, looking up at the older demon.

"Makayla, nothing makes me happier than knowing you're going to be the mother of my child." he told her, with a soft smile. Makayla smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. Crowley chuckled and hugged her back, placing a light kiss on her shoulder with a smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You do know that you're going to have to be under supervision from now on, right?' Crowley said as they laid in bed, Makayla curled up next to him and slowly fading into sleep. Makayla crinkled her nose and groaned. "Don't fuss. I'm not letting something happen to you again. I'm going to have Growley with you at all times. Rownan will come with me instead." Crowley told her, grinning.

"I don't think we'll have to tell my grandmother. Gabriel knew even before I did so I'm sure she's gotten it out of him." Makayla said. Crowley chuckled and ran his hand up and down the younger demon's arm. "I'm almost positive she pried information from the angel." he said, knowing he'd have to talk with Greta before Makayla did. "Are demon pregnancies that different from humans?" Makayla asked after a stretch of silence.

"Well, there haven't been that many demon pregnancies. Only one in my time as a demon and only two more before that. But from what we've learned from them, the first couple of months should be the same. Then around the sixth month, you'll probably end up on bed rest because of the strain it'll put on your body. Nothing too serious though." Crowley told her. Makayla nodded and a wave of tiredness washed over her and in moments she was asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Nine Months Later (A/N: I have absolutely no idea how the actual pregnancy thing works, so I'm going to have to skip it. I would ask my mom considering she was on complete bed rest when she was pregnant with me, but she's out of town right now and won't be back till next weekend. I apologize for any disappointment.)**

Crowley had been right. At around six months, Makayla was put on bed rest and Greta was there practically every day to take care of Makayla and to keep her company when Crowley couldn't. Now was the moment they'd been waiting for and the King of Hell had been ordered by the old witch to be anywhere but Makayla's old bedroom, where Makayla was located at the time.

It had been a good three hours since Greta had sent Gabriel to find Crowley and let him know that Makayla had gone into labor. Now the two were sitting in the study, Gabriel lounging in the window seat and Crowley at his desk. Every now and then screams could be heard throughout the house, causing Crowley to cringe each time. Gabriel had tried to reassure the demon, but it didn't help.

They only thing that would ease his mind would be when the old witch walked through that door and told him Makayla was fine and whether he had a son or daughter.

He didn't receive that relief until four hours later. Greta walked into the study and both men's heads snapped up to look at her. "Makayla's perfectly fine. And I'd start worrying about boys if I were you." Greta said with a smile. Crowley stood up from his chair and walked over to the old woman. He then surprised everyone, including himself, by hugging the woman. "Thank you." he said and truly meant it.

Greta smiled and hugged him back. "Don't thank me, demon. You're just my great great granddaughter's father." she told him. Crowley rolled his eyes and pulled away before leaving the room. "I'd be careful. She wasn't too happy with you while pushing that little rascal out." she called, causing Gabriel to chuckle. "Well,  _that_  was weird." he said, referring to the hug. "This all's been making me think. When are you moving out of my house and going to have your own family?" Greta asked, raising an eyebrow at the angel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Crowley walked into the room and the sight he saw was one he knew he'd never forget. Makayla was propped against the headboard and she was cooing over the bundle in her arms. Despite the woman he loved looking the most exhausted he'd ever seen her, he couldn't help but think she'd never looked more beautiful. "Are you going to just stand there or are you going to come meet your daughter?" Makayla asked, looking to him.

Crowley smiled and walked forward sitting on the edge of the bed. Makayla moved the blanket so that the baby's face could be seen and Crowley instantly fell in love with child in his wife's arms. "She's beautiful." he said, a smile forming on his face. Makayla laughed and shifted to hand the baby over. Makayla smiled as Crowley took the baby as if it was the most precious thing in the universe. And in mind's, she was.

"Have you thought of name?" Crowley asked as he held his daughter. "So you're keeping your promise?" Makayla asked, leaning back to watch how Crowley interacted with their baby. "Of course. After all, you've been with her for nine months already." Crowley said. Makayla grinned, both from what Crowley had said and the sight that was before her. "Well, I've decided on a name." Makayla said and Crowley didn't miss the mischievous tone. Crowley raised an eyebrow and he knew she was up to something.

"Well, her name is Deanna Samantha Collins." Makayla said, grinning. Crowley looked at the woman across from him for a moment, shocked. "No. Absolutely not. We are  _not_  naming our daughter after those two denim clad giants." Crowley said. "Too bad. You made a promise and I expect you to keep it. After all, payback's a bitch." Makayla said innocently. "Not even I'm that evil." Crowley said.

"Well then it'll give you two incentives to not nock me up again. One, I am not going through that a second time and two, if we do end of having a second child, his name will be Samuel Dean Collins or Samantha Deanna Collins if it's a girl." Makayla told him, crossing her arms over her chest. Crowley sighed in defeat and nodded. "Fine. You win. It doesn't matter. She's perfect no matter who she's named after." Crowley said, looking down to the sleeping form in his arms.

Looking up, he found Makayla had fallen asleep. Crowley grinned and stood up before walking over to the small baby basket at the end of the bed and laid Deanna inside. Walking back over to the bed, he carefully moved the young demon so she was laying down instead of sitting up and covered her up, kissing her on the forehead. Going back over to the basket, he picked Deanna up again and sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room.

Crowley sat there for what felt like forever just looking at the wonder in his arms. She looked exactly like Makayla, red hair and everything. He didn't find very many things cute, but Deanna was adorable. If he were to look back on when he had first become a demon, he never would have thought that he would be the King of Hell, have a wonderful, beautiful wife, and never in his wildest dreams would he have thought he would be a father.

With one last smile to Deanna, he laid her back down in her basket and left the room, wanting to talk with Greta.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She'll be weak for a couple of days, but I'm sure she'll be fine." Greta said as they sat in the study after Crowley came back. Crowley nodded and relaxed. "So they'll both be fine?" he asked. Greta nodded and stood up from the red leather wingback chair in front of the fireplace. "Well, I'm going to take this lazy piece of work home and I'm going to leave you to your new family. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. I raised two boys and one girl." Greta said, looking to Gabriel who was passed out cold in the window seat.

"Also, girls are much easier than boys." she added before smacking the angel on top of the head with a newspaper. Gabriel jolted away and looked up at the witch with a bad look. "Time to go home." she told him, using the same innocent voice Makayla liked to use with Crowley, hiding the newspaper behind her back. Gabriel rolled his eyes and stood up, stretching before placing his hand on the older woman's shoulder and then they were gone, leaving Crowley alone to his thoughts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Two Weeks Later**

Makayla was surprised at how fast her old room had been redesigned for the nursery. It took the demons doing it less than half an hour to get it finished and it looked perfect. And, just like she requested, the walls were a light pink and there were little dinosaurs painted everywhere. The biggest thing, though, was the hardest thing for Makayla to find.

The old stuffed panda bear she'd had when she was little. She found it in the warehouse where she'd stored her mom and dad's valuable items after their run in with Lilith.

She was about to open the door to the nursery, but stopped when she heard someone talking inside the room. Pressing closer to the door, she listened in on what was going on in the room. "You are a very lucky girl, kitten. A mother who thinks you're the most wonderful thing in the universe. A father who loves you to end of said universe. Three uncles who, besides being an angel and hunters, absolutely adore you. And a grandmother who would do anything for you. The only drawback is the men you're named after." she heard Crowley say and she couldn't help but laugh.

Opening the door, the sight that she saw melted her heart. Crowley sat in the rocking chair, feeding their daughter while gently rocking. If she could see one sight for the rest of eternity, this would be it. The two people in the world she would give her life to protect and they were bonding in the best way she could think of. Deanna was quickly becoming a daddy's girl and Makayla couldn't help but think it was cutest thing she'd ever seen.

"I personally think she's got you wrapped around her cute little fingers." Makayla said, walking in and placing the panda bear on the shelf opposite of the cradle. "Is that such a bad thing?" Crowley asked, smiling up at her. Makayla laughed and leaned down to kiss him, running her hand through his hair. "Not yet. But don't come complaining to me when she uses it against you when she's older." Makayla told him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Six Months Later**

Makayla smiled as she took Deanna's hands and clapped them together, laughing when Deanna did. Deanna could now sit up on her own and was becoming much more active. Not to mention how fast she was growing. She hadn't mastered crawling yet, but was getting there. Crowley walked into the room and smiled at the two. "And how are my two favorite girls?" he asked, walking over to where Makayla was lying on the floor with Deanna sitting on her stomach.

Deanna looked up at Crowley and gave him a toothy smile before reaching up for him. "Daddy!" she said, causing both parents to absolutely stop what they were doing. "Oh god! Her first word!" Makayla said as Crowley bent down to pick up the child. Makayla stood up and Crowley smiled, kissing Deanna on the forehead before kissing Makayla. After a while of cooing over her first word, Deanna started to doze off and Crowley ended up taking her upstairs for her nap.

Walking back into the living room, he sat down on the couch next to Makayla. "So, do I get bragging rights for her first word being daddy?" Crowley asked, grinning as he wrapped his arm around Makayla's shoulders. "Psh. Definitely not." Makayla scoffed with a smile. "Your head's big enough as it is." she added. "Maybe we should have another one." he told her, leaning down to place a kiss on her shoulder. "Are you nuts? We just had one a couple of months ago and you want another one? You better wait a couple of years before we even  _consider_  having another." Makayla told him and Crowley couldn't help but laugh.

"Fair enough." he told her. Makayla smiled and relaxed into him, getting comfortable before eventually falling asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Three Months Later**

"Crowley! Get in here! Hurry!" Makayla called from the nursery and Crowley made his way into the room quickly, concerned that something was wrong. "Wha-" he was about to ask, but the sight in front of him answered his question. Makayla was kneeling on the floor with Deanna and Deanna was standing up on her own like she'd been doing recently. Crowley was about to enter the room but Makayla stopped him. "Wait there and call her to you. She's been trying to walk all morning." Makayla told him.

Crowley kneeled down in the doorway and held his arms out. "Come to daddy, kitten." he said. Deanna turned towards Crowley with a smile and stumbled forward. Makayla caught her around the waist before she could hit the ground and stood her up again, keeping a close proximity in case she started falling again. She made it half way to Crowley when she stumbled again, but once she was up right again, she was off again.

Deanna stumbled into Crowley's arms and placed a kiss on his cheek when he wrapped his arms around her small form. "I'm so proud of you, kitten." Crowley beamed, picking the girl up and giving her a light squeeze. "Next thing we'll know she'll be getting into  _everything_." Makayla laughed, running her fingers through the child's dark red curls. "She already does." Crowley said, his voice a little distasteful, but Makayla knew he wouldn't have it any other way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't requested by anyone, but it's more of a filler for the last two chapters.

**Chapter Forty-Four**

**Third Person POV**

**Four Years Later (From Chapter 43)**

"Deanna! Come down!" Makayla called up the stairs. She waited a few moments before she heard thudding against the wood floors. "No running in the house!" she called again. The thudding slowed down and moments later, Deanna was bounding down the stairs. Makayla had to cringe when Deanna began to insist on picking her own clothes. She was currently wearing light purple tights, a hot pink skirt, and a green sweater with flower barrettes of different colors in her fire engine red hair.

Makayla had to give her credit though. It was colorful.

Makayla opened her arms and picked Deanna up, resting her on her hip. "Are you ready?" she asked, brushing some hair behind Deanna's ear. "Where are we going?" she asked and Makayla couldn't keep the grin from her face. Deanna had a hint of Crowley's accent and it was adorable. "We're meeting your dad at the park. He has a surprise for you." Makayla told her. "What is it?" Deanna asked, wrapping her small arms around her mother's neck.

"Well, if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore." Makayla told her, bopping her on the nose before disappearing from the base of the stairs.

The two reappeared in the park and Deanna began to get restless. Makayla laughed and let the rambunctious child go. As Deanna ran to the swing set, Makayla felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. "I'm guessing the surprise doesn't interest her as much anymore." she heard Crowley say as he pulled her closer to his chest. "What did you expect? She's only five!" Makayla laughed, resting her head on the other demon's chest. "What's the surprise?" Makayla asked after a moment.

"Well, I got word that the Winchester's were in town and I thought Deanna would like to visit with them." Crowley explained and Makayla couldn't help but smile. "Aww. That's so sweet!" Makayla said, twisting around to smile up at him. Crowley scowled at her and gave her a light squeeze. "Don't over think it, darling. I'm only looking out for my kitten." he said. "My ass." Makayla laughed and wiggled out of his hold.

Crowley shook his head with a smile on his face as he watched Makayla walk over to the swings. Crowley walked over and sat at the picnic table. He couldn't believe how big Deanna had gotten over the span of five years. It seemed like only yesterday he was rocking her to sleep each night. Now she was choosing her own clothes and was starting school in less than two years.

"She's gotten big." he heard from behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he wasn't too surprised to see the two plaid clad giants. "Hello to you too, boys." Crowley said. Dean rolled his eyes and sat down at the table. Just as Crowley was going to remake, Deanna came out of nowhere and practically tackled Dean. "Uncle Dean!" she exclaimed, causing Sam and Makayla to laugh. "Hey there, kiddo." Dean laughed, smiling at the child now wrapped in his arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**About Five Years Ago (Flashback)** _

" _Why are we here, Crowley?" Sam asked, standing in the middle of said demon's study. "Do I always have to have a reason to visit with you, moose?" Crowley asked, raising an eyebrow at the younger Winchester from his chair. "Yeah well, the last time we were here, you_ ordered _us to kill Lucifer so you could take over Hell." Dean countered from next to his brother. Crowley rolled his eyes and stood up from the desk chair. "Would it make you feel better if I said it was Makayla who wanted to see you two?"_

_The boys exchanged a look before turning back to the demon. "Yeah." Sam said. "We like her more than we like you." Dean added with a smile. Crowley rolled his eyes and headed for the door. "I'll go get the queen then." he said, chuckling a little to himself._

_Crowley left the study and went into living room down the hall where Makayla was with Deanna. He had to pause for a moment and stare in wonder at how beautiful the sight was. Pulling himself back together, he walked over and placed a hand on the younger demon's shoulder. Makayla looked up and smiled at Crowley before standing up and handing the baby over. "I'm guessing they kicked you out?" she asked with a grin, keeping her voice lower than normal so she didn't wake the smallness in Crowley's arms._

" _Not at all. They just stated they'd rather see you than me." he said with a smile. Makayla could only laugh a little, not understanding how he could act like it didn't bother him that boys clearly didn't like him. She put it off as him not really liking them either. Makayla shook her head and kissed Crowley on the cheek before leaving the living room and heading for the study._

_Opening the door, she waked in and smiled at the two hunters. "I've missed you guys!" she said, walking over and hugging each of them. "We've missed you two. You were out of action there for a while. We tried to ask Gabriel, but he wouldn't spill the beans." Sam said, hugging the woman. "Well, let's just say I was a little preoccupied." she said with a laugh. "With what?" Dean asked._

" _Well, let me start with this. You two technically saved my life, right?" she asked and both boys nodded. "So, as a thank you and sort of revenge on Crowley, there's someone I'd like you both to meet." she explained and before they boys could comment, she walked over to the door and stepped out before coming in moments later carrying a sleeping baby in her arms and Crowley not that far behind her._

" _I'd like you both to meet Deanna Samantha Collins, the Princess of Hell in other words." Makayla said, coddling the sleeping girl. Crowley chuckled when the boys just stood there stunned and speechless. "You're a dad?" was the first thing that came out of Dean's mouth. "Don't be jealous, squirrel. You're still the only one for me." Crowley remarked, causing Makayla to shoot him a warning look._

" _You named her after us?" Sam asked, his voice disbelieving as he looked at the infant in Makayla's arms. "Of course." Makayla laughed and then smiled softly at the younger brother. "Would you like to hold her?" she asked. Sam looked up at her and shook his head. "Um, no. Defiantly not. I'm not good with kids." he said. Makayla rolled her eyes and stepped forward. "Come on, cradle your arms. You're not going to break her." Makayla told him, placing the child in his arms after he tentatively did as he was told._

_Dean laughed as Sam got a terrified look on his face as he held the little one and Makayla turned to him. "Don't laugh. You're next." she told him._

_Sam handed Deanna back over to Makayla and she approached Dean. Dean held his hands up and shook his head. "I don't do kids." he told her. Makayla raised an eyebrow in a silent challenge. "This isn't an option, Dean. Now do I really need to instruct you too?" she asked. Dean sighed and cradled his arms so Makayla could pass over the baby._

_Makayla laughed when Deanna awoke from her nap and began crying in Dean's arms. It had to be the perfect timing. And seeing the look on Dean's face was priceless. "What do I do?" he asked, slightly panicking. "Hand he over to Crowley and he'll take her upstairs." Makayla instructed, hiding her laughs. Dean did as he was told and Crowley took Deanna upstairs to feed her before putting her back in the cradle._

_As soon as Crowley left the room, Makayla knew the questions were going to flow. "How's he as a_ dad _? I mean, because he's a dick as a demon." Dean asked and Makayla smiled softly. "He's a wonderful father. She's only a couple of days old, but he seems to natural. He told me about his son when he was human, but I think this is different. I don't think he wanted kids then. Hell, I don't even know if he wanted kids this time, but he's wonderful with her." Makayla told them._

" _And don't forget there are two completely different sides to him. He might be a dick around you and others, but when he's here with me and now Deanna, he's a completely different person." she added._

_The boys were silent for a moment, taking in what she had said before Sam spoke up. "She has black irises. Why's that?" he asked. Makayla took a deep breath and sighed. "I have no idea. I asked Crowley the same thing when she first opened her eyes, but he didn't know either." Makayla told him._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Present (End Flashback)**

"How you doin', hobbit? You've gotten big in the past year since I've seen you last." Dean asked, ruffling Deanna's red curls. "I start school soon!" she said excitedly. "Really? That doesn't sound like much f-OW!" Dean was about to say, but Sam smacked him upside the head. "That's great, Deanna. I'm sure you'll love it." Sam told her and Deanna smiled brightly at the younger hunter.

Deanna jumped off Dean lap and grabbed Sam's hand. "Come push me on the swing, Uncle Sammy." she said, jumping up and down. Sam laughed and followed after the kid, not really having much of a choice when she started pulling him along. "Are you really sending her to school? She's still a cambion." Dean asked once Deanna was out of earshot. "Oh, trust me. We've spent hours talking about this. We decided to send her to a private school. The one in a couple of towns away. It only has about five-hundred students. We don't want her to be with so many kids, but we still want her to be able to go to school. It was this or have one of the other demons tutor her." Makayla explained, watching as Sam pushed her daughter on the swing set.

"I'm guessing there's a lot of demons out there who aren't happy about Deanna existing?" Dean asked, noticing the cold tone of Makayla's voice at the mention of another demon around her child. "Of course not, squirrel. The cambion is supposed to be a soldier of Lucifer. Not a child. I've already had to deal with a group that was scheming to get rid of Deanna." Crowley said coldly.

"Well, if you ever need someone to look after her or have her hid somewhere for a while, Sam and I are always willing to take her. She'd be perfectly safe in the bat cave. Not to mention I'm  _know_  Gabriel would do everything in his power to keep her safe." Dean told both of them. Makayla smiled and pat Dean on the hand. "Thanks, Dean. That means a lot. To both of us." she told him.


	5. Halloween

**Chapter Forty-Five (Part 1-Halloween): For XX-SchitsoManiacLuver-XX**

**Third Person POV**

"Oh, come on, Makayla! She's five!" Gabriel complained. "Exactly. She's  _five_. I don't want her out there and have something happen. Do you know how easy it is for people to kidnap kids at Halloween? Not to mention how many demons are out there  _just_  for the holiday." Makayla argued. "Nothing's going to happen if I'm there with her! Come on! She a kid! Kids should go trick-or-treating!" Gabriel tried again. Makayla was about to counter his argument again when Greta sat down at the table with her coffee. "Would it make you feel better if the boys went too? I heard they're going to be in town around that time and I'm sure they'd love to go with Deanna." she asked, trying to support Gabriel, but appease her granddaughter.

Makayla sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Well, that would make me feel a little better, but I'm still not completely sure. I'll talk with Crowley later and see how he feels about it." Makayla said after a moment. "I don't see why you're so worried. Your parents used to take you every year and nothing went wrong." Greta commented. "I wasn't a half-demon with the ability to destroy the universe at whim." Makayla said dryly. Greta laughed and leaned over to pat Makayla on the shoulder.

"I remember one year you went as a cow. It was adorable." Greta laughed. Makayla groaned and covered her face. "Please don't go into the 'when Makayla was little' stories, G.G." Makayla begged. "There was another year you went as a witch and I remember how much a fit your mother threw about it. She thought there was someway you'd learned about your lineage." Greta continued, ignoring Makayla's plea.

The rest of the morning went on with Greta telling Gabriel about Makayla's past halloweens and Gabriel only sat there and smiled at Makayla, knowing he had ammo against her if she ever did anything he didn't agree with. He now had the perfect, embarrassing, blackmail.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a couple of hours of pure embarrassment, Makayla appeared back at the mansion. She felt a wave of depression pass over her when she realized how quiet the house was now that Deanna had started school. Shaking her head, Makayla slipped her coat off and hung it on the rack before heading upstairs to the study where she knew Crowley would be. She heard voices in the study and paused outside the door.

"No reports as of late, sir. I think you've made it quiet clear that the child is not to be harmed." she heard one of the lesser demons report. "Good. I still want patrols out just to be on the safe side." Crowley said. When she felt the presence of the other demon leave, she guessed he had left with his new orders. Walking into the office, she wasn't too surprised to see Crowley at his desk going over deal reports.

Walking over, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rested her head on his shoulder. "How was your visit at the old hag's?" Crowley asked, looking up from his papers. "It was fine, but...I guess I just miss spending most of my day with Deanna." she told him. Crowley smiled and she knew he felt the same way. "Well, she's getting older. It's going to have to be something we accept." he told her.

"Doesn't mean I have to be happy about it. Next thing we know, she'll be graduating from high school." Makayla groaned, not liking the sound of that. "Now  _that_ , I don't like.  _That_  means boys." he said, causing Makayla to chuckle. "She'll need to start her training soon. That spell Greta put on her wont last forever. It was only supposed to last five years. Soon she'll be able to use her full power." Crowley added. Makayla sighed and closed her eyes. "I know." she whispered.

They were silent for a moment and then Makayla remembered something. "Oh, so I was talking with Gabriel-" she started and Crowley laughed. "That's never a good way to start a conversation, love." he told her. Makayla decided to ignore him and continued on with what she was saying. "I was talking with Gabriel and he wants to take Deanna trick-or-treating this year. I told him no, but then G.G. said that the boys might be able to go with them. I told them I'd think about it and then talk you." she explained.

"The boys would be going with them?" Crowley asked, contemplating the idea and Makayla nodded her head. He was silent for a moment before deciding. "I'll let her go, but I want Growley  _and_  Rownan with them. That way there's no chance of anything happening. No demon in their right mind would go up against an angel, two hunters, and two hellhounds." he told her and both of them jumped when some yelled in excitement. "Gabriel, are you eavesdropping?" Makayla called, already knowing the answer.

"No!" she heard the angel yell from outside the door, then they heard a flap of wings, and then silence. Makayla and Crowley could only laugh and then Makayla looked at the clock. "I'm going to go pick Deanna up and then I'll tell her the good news I guess." she said with a laugh before kissing Crowley on the cheek before leaving the study and heading downstairs to get her coat. Slipping it on, she headed outside and got in the car that was waiting for her.

"Hello, Gavin." Makayla greeted as she got into the backseat of the sleek black car. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Makayla." the older demon answered with a small smile. "Picking up Miss. Deanna?" he asked, starting the car. Makayla nodded and they were off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Makayla got out of the car and waited for Deanna when she heard the bell ring. Throughout the swarm of children, Makayla noticed that Deanna wasn't with them, but in the doorway with her teacher, Ms. Valentine. When Deanna pointed to her mother and waved, Makayla waved back and she became skeptical when the teacher began to approach her. Makayla smiled as Deanna came up and hugged her mother. "Hi, sweetie. How was school?" she asked, looking down at her daughter.

"Good!" Deanna said with a smile. Makayla smiled back and ran her fingers through the child's red curls. "Mrs. Collins, I was wondering if I could talk with you about Deanna." Ms. Valentine said, making herself known. Makayla nodded and looked back down at Deanna again. "Why don't you get in the car. I'm sure Gavin'll be happy to see you." she told the child and Deanna nodded before opening the back door and climbed into the backseat. When the door closed again, Makayla turned back to the teacher. Ms. Valentine smiled at Makayla and stretched out her hand. "I'm sure we've met before, but I'll introduce myself again. I'm Taylor Valentine. I'm your daughter's teacher." she explained, shaking Makayla's hand.

"Is there something wrong? Is Deanna not getting along well with the other children?" Makayla asked concerned. "Oh, no! She does fine with other children. I wanted to talk with you about her work." Taylor said, handing out the folder that she had been carrying with her. Makayla took the folder and opened it, looking at what looked to be homework and classwork. "I'm confused, I don't see anything wrong." Makayla commented, leafing through the papers.

"The thing is, Mrs. Collins, some of this work is way above her grade level and she's getting perfect scores on them." Taylor explained. When Makayla didn't say anything she smiled and took the folder from her. "I was wondering what your thoughts were of her going into a higher grade level? As you've seen, she's very capable of doing the work and I think she would be better off." Taylor said.

"Oh, um...well...I-I'm not really sure." was all Makayla could say, shock clearly written on her face. "Well, I'm sure you'd like to discuss it with your husband. And Deanna as well. I'm not saying she needs to be advanced, I just think she'd be better off." Taylor explained. Makayla nodded and smiled. "All right. I'll talk with my husband tonight."

"Also, I'd like to inform you of Deanna's social interactions with the other children. She gets along fine with them during class, but when they go out for recess, she always seems to go off on her own. When I asked her about it, she told me she was playing with her dog, Growley. I was wondering if you knew she had an imaginary friend." Taylor went on. Makayla had to keep herself from laughing and cleared her throat instead, nodding her head.

"Yes. We were aware." Makayla said. "Good. It's normal for children her age. I just wanted to let you know in case you weren't aware. Well, I'll let you go. I'm sure Deanna is ready to head home." Taylor said and shook Makayla's hand again. Makayla shook the teachers hand again and waited until Taylor was inside before looking down to her right. "I never would've associated a hellhound with an imaginary friend." she chuckled, scratching said hellhound behind the ear before opening the door to the car and getting inside.

Makayla slid into the backseat, holding the door open for Growley as he jumped in as well.

As soon as the car started moving, Deanna sat next to her mother and looked out the window. "Deanna?" Makayla said, trying to get the child's attention. Deanna looked from the window and up to her mother. "Yes, mummy?" she asked. "How would you feel about going to school with the bigger kids?" Makayla asked, wrapping her arm around Deanna's shoulders. Deanna only shrugged and played with the hem of her skirt. "Don't you think it'll be more fun?" she tried again, hoping that if her and Crowley made the decision to advance her, she'd be happy.

"What if the big kids are mean?" Deanna asked, looking up to her mother. "If they're mean, then you remember what your father and I have always told you. You get an adult and let them handle it." Makayla told her with a smile. Deanna smiled back and nodded her head. "I wouldn't mind being with the big kids. As long as Growley get's to come with me."

Makayla laughed and squeezed her daughter. "Of course he'll be there with you. He's there to make sure nothing bad happens to you. Also, I've got a surprise for you." Makayla said. Deanna perked up immediately. "Are Uncle Dean and Uncle Sammy coming to visit?" she asked. "Well, sort of. Your Uncle Gabriel wants to take you trick-or-treating this year and your Uncle Dean and Uncle Sammy might go with you." Makayla told her and then couldn't keep the smile off her face as Deanna's eyes lit up.

"Really?" Deanna asked and Makayla nodded. The air rushed out of Makayla's lunges when the small child ended up lunging and wrapping her arms around her mother neck in a tight hug. "Thank you, mummy!" Deanna exclaimed. Makayla laughed and hugged her daughter back. "You'd better thank your father when we get home too." Makayla said once Deanna settled back down in her seat.

As Makayla was getting out of the car, Deanna was already bounding towards the house and before Makayla could yell for her not to run, she was halfway up the stairs and in Crowley's study.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why don't you tell your father what we were talking about on the way home." Makayla said to Deanna as they sat at the dinner table. Deanna looked up from her plate, to her mother, and then to he father. "Ms. Valentine thinks I should be with the bigger kids." she stated simply. "She showed me some of Deanna's work when I went to pick her up today and she's doing work that's above her age and grade level. She wants to bump Deanna up with the older kids." Makayla explained when a confused look came across the older demon's face.

"That's wonderful, kitten. But the question is, do you  _want_  to be with the older kids?" Crowley asked, want to know what his daughter wanted. Deanna shrugged and smiled. "As long as Growley get's to go with me." she said and Makayla couldn't help but laugh. Crowley chuckled and ruffled his daughters hair. "If that's all you need, kitten, you've got it." he told her and Deanna giggled.

"Have you decide what you're going to be for Halloween yet?" Makayla asked, knowing Deanna was going to burst with excitement about being able to go this year. "I wanna be an angel. Like my Uncle Gabriel!" she said causing Crowley to choke on his water. Makayla had to stifle a laugh and cleared her throat. "I think that's a wonderful idea, sweetie. What do you think, hun." Makayla said, looking to Crowley. Crowley cleared his throat and smiled at Deanna. "I think it's a wonderful idea, kitten."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My own daughter wants to be a bloody angel for Halloween." Crowley grumbled as he and Makayla got ready for bed. "I think it's adorable." Makayla laughed, wrapping her arms around the older demon's waist. "You would." he retorted and Makayla laughed even harder. "Don't take it the wrong way, hun. She just looks up to her uncle. Is that really such a bad thing?" she asked, dragging him over to the bed before both of the collapsed onto it.

"It is when said uncle it an archangel and is supposed to be her archenemies." he answered, relaxing as Makayla curled into him. "Well then, I guess it's a good thing he's so smitten with her." she laughed. "I'd much rather have him on our side than against us." Crowley agreed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on! You two aren't going to dress up?" Gabriel asked as the Winchesters walked into the house. "I'd rather not look like a twelve year old boy." Dean commented, looking Gabriel over in his Batman costume. "Haha. Very funny." Gabriel said flatly. "So, where's Deanna?" Sam asked, not really comfortable with the whole trick-or-treating idea. "She's upstairs with Makayla, finishing up with her costume." Crowley answered, eying Gabriel skeptically.

And on cue, Deanna came bounding down the stairs dressed in a white dress with a pair of white wings attached to her back while Makayla followed not too far behind her, pleased with her work. "Not one word about the clichèness. You have no idea how hard it was to find something that wasn't." Makayla threatened as Deanna ran into the living room to get her pumpkin basket. "I like it." Dean laughed.

"And tell G.G. not to worry about not being here. I got plenty of pictures." she added, wagging her phone before putting it into her back pocket. "But she's blind." Sam said. "I know. I don't know how she does it, but she had a photo album that keeps growing and she can tell you what every single picture is. Even if she didn't take it." Makayla said.

Deanna came back to the group and looked like she was about to burst with excitement. "Alright. Go on you guys. Have fun." Makayla laughed. Gabriel leaned down and collected the bouncing child, hoisting her up onto his shoulders. "Time to get my candy on!" he said, heading out the front door. "Keep an eye on her, Gabriel. Anything happens to her, there'll be hell to pay!" she called as the four of them got into the Impala. Crowley came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and rested his head on her shoulder. "They'll be fine, darling." he told her.

"I know." she sighed, watching as the Impala pull out of the driveway.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Makayla looked up from her book when headlights shone through the window of the study. "They're back earlier than I expected." Crowley said, looking at the clock. Makayla wasn't all that surprised that they were back at 9:30. Deanna wasn't used to staying up past 9 and she was probably exhausted. Makayla stood up and headed downstairs to see how it went. When she opened the door, Sam came in carrying a sleeping child. Makayla didn't bother stopping him as he took Deanna up to her room. "Sorry we're back so early, but Deanna, Gabriel, and Dean fell asleep while we were headed to the second neighborhood." Sam explained.

Makayla laughed and shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure she had a wonderful time. Thank you again for taking her and keeping an eye on her." Makayla said, truly thankful that everything went alright. "Don't worry about it, Makayla. I actually enjoyed myself as well. Dean may complain about it all the time, but we enjoy spending time with Deanna. I guess it makes us feel like we have somewhat of a normal life." Sam said. Makayla smiled and leaned up to hug the gentle giant.

"Any time, big guy." she told him.

Sam walked to the Impala and waved one more time before getting into the driver's seat. Makayla waved back and shut the front door before heading upstairs to Deanna's room where Crowley was trying to get her out of her costume and ready for bed. Makayla could only laugh as Crowley struggled to get their daughter into her nightclothes and decided to help him when Deanna started waking up.

Once they got her set into bed, they decided to head to bed themselves.


End file.
